Those who know no fear
by icy manipulator
Summary: James tells Harry a Story - from HP:Way of the Force


**Those Who Knows No Fear**

Mankind has made history through its wars. 

Muggle and Wizarding kind have their own stories and legends of days gone past, when might is right and chaos ruled the land.

It is amid the destruction and strife of one of these legendary wars that our story begins. This is about the men and women who stood up to face a terrible enemy in order to defend their love ones, to stand up for those who can't, most of all, to prove to the enemy that strength is not in power and that wealth is not just measured in gold…

It was an hour before dawn and silence filled the castle grounds.  A cold wind was sweeping in from the north… a cold and evil wind.

"The war is not going well Godric" Said a tall red headed man.  The black armor he wore, which was once shiny and well oiled, was now dented and squeaked with his every movement.  This was Sir Byron, commander of the Western March, son if the Lady Georgia and Lord Weston of Lye, he was the third cousin of the man to which he was speaking now.

"I know…" Godric said in despair.  'This war should be ended and fast…' thought the noble. "Send a message to Rowena, use your fastest riders, tell her… tell her that one way or another, we will stop Salazar today… or we never will."  

Byron locked eyes with his Lord, knowing full well that come sundown, he would get his peace, one way or another.  He just nodded in understanding. "Shall I call upon the reserves?"  He asked.

"What would be our strength if we do?"  Godric asked in return, a sinking feeling in his gut indicating that he already knew that what they have left would not be enough.  Enough maybe in skill at arms and will in magic against human foes twice their own number, but…

"We'll still be outnumbered seven to one… worst of all, more than half the number against us would be various sorts of creatures.  Rumor has it that he even have giants and vampires in his ranks."

"At the very least four hundred thousand against our sixty…" Godric Pondered out loud then added "Byron, summon Sir Geof from the last tower… we attack immediately." And with a gaze as cold as steel he grinned a feral grin and further said. "Today would be a good day to die."

*******************

As daybreak came, the remaining armies under the banner of the lion shall go into battle against a seemingly unstoppable enemy.  A battle that could possibly end the war.

He knew that some if not most of the faces he was looking at right now, we would not see again.  Looking at each and every one that could catch his eye, he felt proud.  Drawing a deep breath of the cold morning air he began to speak.

"I am afraid of this day and what it might bring…"  Gasps of unbelief could be heard from within the ranks… 'NO! This could not be…' the all thought.  Even his two commanders were looking at him now in confusion and worry.

'he's never been afraid of anything…', 'if he's afraid then what about us?', 'how could he lead us into battle with such doubts?'  These thoughts were clearly written in the faces of his soldiers.  Even before the battle has began they were disheartened…. 

"I am afraid that if WE fail, the lives of those we swore to protect – our children safe for now inside mighty Hogwarts halls – those we love… these lives would be forfeit.  I am afraid that if WE do not stand now without doubt of victory, the enemy shall trample over us.  I am afraid that if WE though so few don't stand in this, what might be our last stand, darkness shall fall over our beloved land.  These things I fear…" Looking at them again he continued but this time with a much stronger voice… the voice they knew, the voice they would follow even in death.

"But, I look upon you and I gain courage, knowing what WE have to lose gives me courage. So, today we shall look at the enemy's eye and show no fear.  Nay, I SAY!  NAY!  We shall show this vile evil what lions do to protect their young and their pride…For so long that I could take breath, I swear, it would the enemy who shall quaver against us who knows no fear!"

With a resounding yell of agreement and anticipation for battle, the air rang with thousands of voices hailing each other in support.  

"For Honor and Glory… Victory or Death!" came a shout.

"To battle!"  They roared as one.

**************

The Dark Lord didn't expect the ferocity of the attack.  He may have had the advantage of superiority in numbers, the fact that since a number of creature he have were creatures of the night, only three quarters of his available army was able to respond.  And his enemy was fierce.  They didn't fight one to one, they fought in groups of three's, supporting each other as though with one mind… all of them.  Concentrating on one enemy before proceeding to the next, Godric's forces whittled down Salazar's.

"It's a miracle, sire.  We're clearly pushing back the enemy. They seem to be in disarray!" Sir Geof reported, clearly not believing their good fortune.

"The scouts have spotted Lord Slytherin accompanied by a few guards, we believe he's trying to escape by the stream.  We believe he's headed for a grove of trees, here…"  he then indicated on a map the location.

"We should not keep him then.  Summon me a fresh horse and some men and then spread the word to press on with the attack… you're in command in our absence"

**************

"Godric! My friend, how nice it is to see you."  Salazar sneered.

"A friend of mine you are not, he died a long time ago, Snake!" Godric fumed.  True, they were once friends when they were young, full of ideals and zest.  The four of them He, Rowena, Helga and Salazar…

Thinking back to those times softened his countenance so he asked the question that has been bothering him for as long as this war begun. "Why Salazar?  What happened to you?"

"You stand there and you do not know?" Slytherin asked mockingly while Godric's men, who stood guard behind him were starting to get uneasy. "It was you, Godric… when you took Rowena away from me! But that doesn't matter now does it?"  Suddenly, Salazar ordered an attack and out of the bushes came out fifty men adding to the ten guarding him, five mountain trolls and, since it was twilight now, a score of vampires.

The fifteen men that went with Godric and Byron immediately moved to their commander's defense.  They fought gallantly and manage to take out a few of their ambushers, but owing to the exertion of the earlier battle, one by one they fell fell from the onslaught.  

Bloodied and hurting it was only Godric and Byron that were left standing.  Back to back they fought, relentless and unheeding of their wounds.  Both of them determined not to let his own guard down lest his comrade would fight alone.  

But, they too weakened in the fight. They were surrounded now.  Their enemies just waiting for a right time to attack. All of them knowing that these two no longer had a chance of escape.

"If we ever get out of this mess alive, always remind me of never getting into a mess like this in the first place."  Godric wheezed jokingly to Byron.

"I say to you Godric, when we get out of here, I swear my self and my family to you that you shall never be in such a situation as this again." Godric look into his friends gaze.  His comment was meant as a joke, but he could see the seriousness in his friend eyes. So he responded in kind.

"When my son comes of age, our houses shall be one again dear cousin. By my sword, I then swear that it shall also protect you and yours." 

"Well then, let's get out of here so I could bring about his wife." Byron said in jest, clearly pointing out that all his children were boys. As both of them gained a second wind and prepared to defend themselves once more.

Little did they know that an oath has been struck, mingled with their blood, the promises they made took hold as they clasped their hands in agreement.

The enemy again was upon them. Neither had drawn his wand, each using only their skill in the sword and the magic latent in them, Core Magik it was called. Magical spell casting, not with a wand, but by justifying your magical intent and uttering the words of power, making it faster and deadlier but more draining. But even with this, still it proved in vain. The Dark Lord, sensing that the fight was won, ordered a cease… he would see to the death of these two himself.

"Years I've waited for this day, Godric.  To think that I've spent almost my whole life yearning for Rowena when I could have this!  Power! This is what it's all about now.  With it, I could have anyone and anything I desire!"  Salazar was cackling with delight.  Turning back, he looked at the two, Spreading his hand before him palm out ward he began to chant.

_Mind my words, darkness hear my call._

"Well Byron, I believe were done for…"  Godric panted.  Weary from their earlier efforts while Salazar continued in his chant.

_Let these deaths of darkness be my offering_

_A sacrifice for the evil one's gift and boon_

"No Godric, Never ever forget that while there is breath we can hope…" Moving his eyes away as if pointing off to the horizon, then Godric saw it too, it was a horseman approaching at great speed.  Though it looked as if it would still be too late.

_Let the end of their lines be their fall._

_Power! Be my will,and destroy their all_

They braced themselves for what they knew was coming. Unblockable, powerful and deadly, this curse when invoked with the power and darkness behind it could wipe out both entire families, tracing their lineage if specifically casted.  They saw, as a swirling pool of green gathered around Salazar's palms, that they were doomed…  _Avada__ Kedavara…_

But as the Dark Lord uttered the final incantation that would not only strike down them but their entire family, a ray of hope came in the strong voice of Sir Geof of Lancashire, commander of the last tower.

_My power is small, but I still stand tall_

_I fear not death for it is not all_

_And with this said, I now commend_

_My life I give your evil spell I rend._

_Mi Ultimo Sacrificio,  Protegeo!._

The whirling bright light that emanated from Geof was overwhelming.  Coming not from his hands but himself, he invoked one of the Ancient Foundations of Core Magik, self-sacrifice.

...But even this seems to not be enough.  For as the two spells met it was clear that the curse of dustruction has more power behind it.  The shield that was now surrounding Godric and Byron was buckling...  Geof saw this too.  As he panted while his life was draining from him from powering the spell.__

Sir Geoef never really was a powerful knight or wizard.  His prowess was in the bow, the long bow to be more precise, and it is with perseverance and hard work that has made him a renowned commander.  Even if he was housed in Hufflepuff.

It was this never failing perseverance and loyalty that inspired him to modify his spell, to add the last of his fading life in one burst that would hopefully give his friends a chance...__

_Spell of protection, hear my plea_

_Though nothing more I have to give, thou cants overcome the charge to thee_

_So listen now and listen well_

_In these friends hearts do dwell_

_Until the time when in one house_

_The Seven of Sevens  and the One of one's, Rejoice in hope and love!_

_Directum__ Lucis! _

As he directed the spell again with a Foundation Spell, that of Hope and Love, the spell changed from a shimmering gold dome to that of a silver mist in the form of a phoenix.  Filtering the green spell before it made contact with his friends.  With wide eyes, Godric and Byron was hit full force and felt something taken from them but something given in exchange.

As they both stood up, Godric took a moment to look at Geofs dying form. Their eyes then met...

"Geof... your shield shall be my left as Byron's is my right... Always"  He said this with tears forming in his eyes as he watched the young man smile then fade before their eyes.  

Fury burned within them both.  Their enemies, complacent in the thought that the two would be as good as dead a moment ago, didn't realize what righteous anger could do... until of course, their heads were already rolling on the groves leaf strewed ground…__

********

"It was at the point where Leo has arisen and shining bright that the last spell of the war was cast upon Griffindor's sword to guide it as he threw it at  the Basilisk form of Salazar Slytherin.  Impaling the Dark Lord to the hilt and severing his dark heart.  It is said that the magical backlash of Salazar's dark magic embedded itself on around the trees and the mound upon which he stood.  This is why we need to guard this place Harry "James said as he was recapping the story.

"So, that's what the shields are... But, how come Sir Geof was in Hufflepuff?"

It was Lily who answered his question "During those days, it doesn't matter which family you came from, the sorting hat always gives a choice.  Geof was the son of Godrics cousin and though he thought that he wasn't brave enough nor smart enough, but he is a hard worker and he knew he was loyal, so he chose Hufflepuff.  The sorting hat was really there before to show you where you would do the most good, but it would always be up to the person where he would want to be."

As Harry nodded his understanding as he too, thought of his sorting.

"…and that is how things came to be..."  James concluded.

***********

AN  Well there you have it folks.  I do hope you enjoyed this little companion piece to HP:WotF.

You don't need to review this but if you do, please post it on HP:WotF.

For those who are lost and don't know what i'm talking about... This is a plug then.

Harry Potter and The Way of the Force - is an atempt at a Harry Potter and Star Wars Crossover hoping to bring about answers to questions and of course some of my expectations of what the HP series would be.  

OK...OK! No more fibbing...It is a by product of a caffeine induced brain that needs rest and creativity from the grueling tasks of day to day life.....   Happy Now?

AN2  I'll hopefully have Chapter 8 of HP:WotF tomorrow 09Jan03.  

Thanks again for your support

Icy manipulator


End file.
